


Beloved of the Black Lion

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fisting, I Don't Even Know, In a way, It's very romantic, Magic robo-pussy, Other, Robot Sex, Size Difference, Sort of Bestiality?, What Have I Done, Yes Zarkon literally fucks the Black Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: The Black Lion knew what her pilot wanted, and she would find a way to give it to him.





	Beloved of the Black Lion

The Paladins of Voltron were still early in their training, but already it was clear just how much it was a learning process for both pilots and lions. Each day they learned some previously-undiscovered facet of the bonds they shared. There were skills to be mastered, certainly, but to think of it as mastering the lions themselves was the wrong way to approach it. Alfor kept comparing it to a dance where both partners had to communicate with one another wordlessly, anticipating and reacting to one another's movements. Zarkon, however, couldn't help thinking of it as a more intimate connection.

Perhaps his vivid fantasies sparked something in the Black Lion as well. After all, the lions were learning from their pilots how to respond to their signals, both conscious and unconscious, how to recognize their needs before they themselves were even fully aware of them. The Black Lion knew what her pilot wanted, and she would find a way to give it to him.

They were separated from the others, a training mission to work on tracking and navigation. It was pleasant to be alone for a little while, Zarkon thought. Not that he didn't enjoy working with the other Paladins, but at times their chatter and camaraderie grew wearying, and he longed for solitude. Only, of course, he was never truly alone when he was with the Black Lion. 

Night fell rapidly on this moon, and he had still not located their target. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he brought them down to land on the flat top of a column of stone. They could resume their search when it was light again. Zarkon ran one hand over Black's controls in an affectionate caress before he withdrew from her. Outside, the air was brisk but not too cool, and he removed his helmet and, soon, the rest of his armor, enjoying the breeze on his skin.

He was just lying down, trying to get comfortable and rest for a while, when he felt an unexpected pressure on his back. The Black Lion's paw was resting against his skin. It was large enough and heavy enough that it could have crushed him, but it didn't. Instead the paw moved with extreme care, dragging one large metal claw down his back with just enough force to leave a scratch but not break the skin. Zarkon shivered as the claw caught on his shorts and tugged them down.

He rolled over, looking up at the massive metal frame above him. The Black Lion's expression was impassive as always, but Zarkon could sense a certain quizzical curiosity as she met his gaze. It was almost as if she was asking him to... But no, it couldn't be. As brilliant and beautiful as his beloved was, she was a machine, not flesh and blood. Could she truly share his desire?

The tender caress of her vast metal paw on his engorged cock made him shiver, and left no doubt in his mind as to her intentions. Zarkon felt like he could barely breathe. He hadn't thought this was possible - still wasn't sure if it was, to be truthful, but he was willing to try if she was. As though in response to his thoughts, the Black Lion crouched down low, her face near to his. Her enormous frame dwarfed him, and he was unsure how to proceed. He stroked the smooth surface of her jaw, and said, "Show me what you want."

The Black Lion gently picked him up in her mouth. The tips of her fangs pressed against his skin but didn't harm him, and he trembled at the thought of the power she held, and the trust they shared. Moving carefully, she rolled onto her back as though asking for stomach rubs, and deposited him on her chest so that he lay atop her. Zarkon got to his feet, surveying the planes and angles of her torso, and saw something he hadn't noticed before - something like a channel or groove between her hind legs, shadowed but still visible. 

The lions were mysterious creatures, and there was much the Paladins still didn't know about them. This new facet of her being was something she was allowing him and only him to share, and Zarkon felt honoured by the sight. He made his way carefully down her torso until he reached the cleft in her armored chassis. It was almost the length of his body, made of intricate folds of metal that glistened in the starlight as though they had been oiled.

He reached out carefully to touch the outermost edge of the cleft, and found it was indeed slick beneath his hand. He explored it further, running his fingers over the smooth surface, sliding his hand into its depths. It went in further than he had imagined, all the way up to his elbow without reaching an end. The Black Lion shifted beneath him, encouraging him, and he felt the channel his arm was buried in tighten almost to the point of pain, and then release him again. Zarkon could hardly believe that this was happening, but, given this opportunity, how could he not take it? 

He withdrew his hand and crouched at the base of her pussy (for what else could he call it?) It took a bit of positioning, but he was able to lie down and ease his cock into her, bracing his arms on her metal folds. It felt incredible - not warm and yielding like flesh, but hard, slick, and able to tighten or loosen as much as needed in order to accommodate him. It was like flying with the Black Lion now that they had learned to respond to one another's instincts - Zarkon had only to have the urge to thrust harder, and she gave him what he needed to be able to do so. 

With his cock inside her, he could feel something like a bump at the entrance of her body, a hard knot that rubbed against him with each thrust. She responded to this repeated stimulation by trembling, vibrating - was it purring? Or something more primal than that? He kept fucking her, rubbing her metal skin with his hands, burying his face in her folds, making his entire body a vessel for the desire he could not hold back. The shudders grew more intense, flowing through his body as well as hers, and he felt her tense, surrounding him with her need - proving beyond any doubt that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Zarkon held on tight as she let out a roar and spasmed beneath him. He let himself go when he felt like he was less in danger of being thrown off her, driving himself in with renewed force for a few more strokes before he shot his load somewhere into his beloved lion's depths.

Afterwards, he lay atop her belly, resting, gently stroking his hands over her chassis. Her pussy had closed itself up again once he was done, leaving her as smooth and featureless as before, but he knew it was still waiting for him, whenever he needed it. "You're everything I've ever wanted," he murmured to her, and the Black Lion gave a single loving growl, low in her throat, in return.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
